Minako Daydreams
by Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Earth
Summary: A short love story about Minako. *REVISED + FINISHED* Please, please read and review!


Minako Daydreams

I'm Minako. I'm 15. But you may know me as Sailor V. Or Sailor Venus. Mina-chan if your a friend. Possibly even V-babe - that's what Usagi calls me. Don't get me wrong, I love being Sailor Venus. I love fighting along side the other senshi. I wouldn't change it for the world. But sometimes I have to escape. I escape into my mind, a dream world where anything could happen.   
  
I lie back in the warm, bubbly bath. The sweet scent of lavender relaxes me, and I close my eyes. I love to daydream. I would never tell anyone else my dreams - I like to keep them special, for me to remember when I need a distraction. Anyway, I'd be too embarrased - some are cheesy cliches. Others are a little, erm, saucy (just a tiny bit) and the rest are just ridiculous fantasies, so far-fetched that they'd never come true in a million years!   
  
This time I remember my recent trip to the beach with my friends. I remember watching Mamoru play with Chibi-usa, and thinking how lucky Usagi-chan is. I want to be at the beach right now. I want a super hero like Tuxedo Kamen to love me. Wait a minute! I used to have one of those - Kaitou Ace. My Adonis. See, I was also Princess of Venus, Goddess of Love, but that was a long time ago.   
  
The last thing Adonis told me was that I would never find true love. I have to guard Serenity at all costs, and to choose between love and duty would be an impossible descision for me to make. So it's already been made for me. But I don't want to believe him. Afterall, he loved me, but, as Sailor V, I fought him, so why should I listen to his dying words? In my daydream, at least, I'll find love.   
  
So there I am, lying on the beach with a gorgeous man sitting next to me. Who is he? Well, I've always thought friendship was a good place for romance to blossom, so this man is a friend. Not a real friend. A made-up one, whom i've known a long time and tell everything to. I trust him completely. The strange thing is, from my daydream, I can't actually see his face. It's hidden behind an invisible mask. I guess if I could see him it would all become too real. What do I want him to look like? I ask myself. I don't know. Heath Ledger, maybe. I think he's kinda cute. Yeah, that's it. My guy looks like Heather Ledger - sparkly blue eyes and a big smile that makes me melt inside.   
  
Me and Hohiko (that's what I decide to call him) are on holiday with our friends. I'm older, maybe 20 or so, and my mental projection of myself improves all my good qualities, hides my bad, making me seem so successful and confident. Everyone else wants to stay at the beach, but I want to go back to the house where we're staying. I like the sun, but I have a fair complexion and can't stay out for too long. Anyway, Hohiko says that he'll come back with me to keep me company. That's fine by me, so we head back to the house.   
  
It's warm in the house and the sun is streaming through the windows. I start to make lunch. Suddenly someone creeps up behind me and grabs my waist. I jump, but then I realise it's only Hohiko. His hands feel cold on my bare skin (I'm still wearing my bikini and sarong from the beach), so I pull away.   
  
"Sorry!" says Hohiko, "I didn't mean to scare you! What's for lunch?"   
  
I don't know what it is, but as I look into Hohiko's eyes, deep lagoons of blue, a strange mistyness washes over me, and I lean closer towards him. Our faces are just a few centimetres away, and I manage to mumble "You are..." before planting a short, passionate kiss on his lips.   
  
Pulling away, I am shocked by what I have just done. I've let my feelings run away with me as usual, and now I'll have to face the consequences. However, to my suprise, Hohiko pulls me into his arms and kisses me back. Warm, sweet kisses that send shivers up my spine and I begin to feel like I'm drunk on happiness.   
  
Things get more heated and Hohiko kisses me harder. I feel like an electric current has just travelled through my body, and when Hohiko guides me across the room, I don't protest. Instead, we move together, stumbling over each other's feet towards his bedroom...   
  
I wake up, the hot sun streaming through the thin net curtains onto my face, Hohiko sleeping beside me. I think about what has happened, and feel so happy. I know I'll probably have a lot to think about later, but just for this moment, I want not to have to worry. I just want to enjoy it for what it is. I lean over and kiss Hohiko's smooth forehead, then I lay my head on his shoulder, and reach my arm across his bare chest. I feel his arm begin to move. He's stirring. He pulls me closer.   
  
"Mina-chan, are you awake?"   
  
"Mmm..." I murmur.   
  
"I want you to know, I don't regret this."   
  
"Me neither."   
  
"I...I have to tell you...I love you, Mina-chan."   
  
He loves me! Wow! I didn't expect this!   
  
"Me too."   
  
"Who? Yourself?" he jokes.   
  
"No. You." I begin to laugh a little. Hohiko laughs too. It feels so good.   
  
I know this kind of thing doesn't usually happen in real life, don't get me wrong. I'm not trying to say that one passionate experience will make someone fall in love with you. Even Sailor Venus, Goddess of Love is not that naive. But this is not real. This is my daydream, and this can happen in daydreams, can't it?   
  
Suddenly, I am aware of a coldness - the sun, Hohiko, the warmth are gone. Instead, the bath water is cool around my body. I get out, wrap a towel around myself, and unlock the door, once again stepping back into reality.   
  
*****  
  
In case you were wondering how I get my ideas, these are the lyrics to the song that really inspired me to write this!   
  
"Never Be The Same Again" by Melanie Chisholm ft. Lisa 'Left-eye' Lopes   
  
(Come on)  
Ooh, yeah Never be the same again   
  
I call you up whenever things go wrong  
You're always there  
You are my shoulder to cry on  
I can't believe it took me quite so long  
To take the forbidden step  
Is this something that I might regret?  
  
(Come on, come on)  
Nothing ventured nothing gained  
(You are the one)  
A lonely heart that can't be tamed  
(Come on, come on)  
I'm hoping that you feel the same  
This is something that I can't forget  
  
(Chorus)  
I thought that we would just be friends  
Things will never be the same again  
It's just the beginning it's not the end  
Things will never be the same again  
It's not a secret anymore  
Now we've opened up the door  
Starting tonight and from now on  
We'll never, never be the same again  
Never be the same again  
  
Now I know that we were close before  
I'm glad I realised I need you so much more  
And I don't care what everyone will say  
It's all about you and me  
And we'll never be the same again  
  
(Chorus)  
I thought that we would just be friends  
(oh yeah)  
Things will never be the same again  
(Never be the same again)  
It's just the beginning it's not the end  
(We've only just begun)  
Things will never be the same again  
It's not a secret anymore  
Now we've opened up the door  
(Opened up the door) Starting tonight and from now on  
We'll never, never be the same again  
Never be the same again  
  
(Rap performed by Lisa 'Left-Eye' Lopes)  
Nite and day  
Black beach sand to red clay  
The US to UK  
NYC to LA  
From sidewalks to highways  
See it'll never be the same  
What I'm sayin'  
My mind frame never changed 'til you came rearranged  
But sometimes it seems completely forbidden  
To discover those feelings that we kept so well hidden  
Where there's no competition  
And you render my conditon  
Though improbable it's not impossible  
For a love that could be unstoppable  
But wait  
A fine line's between fate and destiny  
Do you believe in the things that were just meant to be?  
When you tell me stories of your quest for me  
Picturesque is the picture you paint effortlessly  
And as our energies mix and begin to multiply  
Everyday situations, they start to simplify  
So things will never be the same between you and I  
We intertwined our life forces and now we're unified  
  
(Chorus)  
I thought that we would just be friends  
Things will never be the same again  
It's just the beginning it's not the end  
Things will never be the same again  
It's not a secret anymore  
Now we've opened up the door  
Starting tonight and from now on  
We'll never, never be the same again  
(Come on, come on)  
Things will never be the same again  
(You are the one)  
Never be the same again  
It's not a secret anymore  
We'll never be the same again  
It's not a secret anymore  
We'll never be the same again  
Never be the same again  
Never be the same again  
Never be the same again  
Never be the same again 


End file.
